1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to window structures including a frame and a window sash movable in the plane of the window structure between frame jamb members and which may be pivoted out of the plane of the window structure, and refers more specifically to unique sash guide and balance lock structure for use in such pivoted sash window structure including a pivot shoe movable within a jamb member and a cylinder cam carried by the pivot shoe and engaged with the window sash for expanding the pivot shoe into resilient locking engagement with the jamb member on pivoting of the window sash with respect to the jamb member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, sash guide and balance lock structure, including pivot shoes and cylinder cams used to pivotally support a window sash in assembly with a jamb member while engaged with a sash balance, have either operated to cam the pivot shoe and cylinder cam away from each other whereby the separate members engage either the front and rear walls or the opposite side walls of a jamb member to lock the sash guide and balance lock structure in position on tilting of the sash or one of the pivot shoe and cylinder cam have acted directly against the jamb member to force the other of the pivot shoe and cylinder cam into locking engagement with the jamb member.
Such prior sash guide and balance lock structures have usually been deficient in that the locking force has usually increased with increased pivoting of the window sash.
Also, the locking pressure between the sash guide and balance lock structures of the past and the associated window structure has usually been provided by substantially rigid parts of the sash guide and balance lock structures whereby the locking pressure is not resiliently applied.
Also, prior sash guide and balance lock structures have often included a member integral with actuating means therefor secured to the window sash whereby disengagement of the pivot shoe from the cylinder cam of the sash guide and balance lock structure was possible on lateral movement of the window sash.
Further, the sash guide and balance lock structures of the past have often been complicated and therefore expensive to produce and inefficient in operation.